Before
by fangthewolf
Summary: A short prequal to my other story, A Broken Promise. UkXSpain.   Arthur had found the other man annoying as he was constantly being followed by the brunette, but what was at first annoying soon came to be the best thing he ever had.


People had asked me to do a story about Spain and England before the events of A Broken Promise. I know that this is so epically late and really, really bad but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Please Review and maybe add some comments about what I could do next (I might do a sort of England X thing but make it M rated :D I'll only do it if enough people like the idea, however.)

* * *

><p>Athur had tried so many things to ignore the happy Spaniard the first time he had met him. He read books, listened to loud music, tried to just walk away, hid in random places, anything he could think of at the time. I had never worked, however, and had only encouraged the man to follow him more.<p>

Finally, when Arthur had snapped after being followed to a secluded part of the park, he got an answer as to why he was being followed. And a reason to want to be.

"Arturo! Arturo!"

It was that voice again. That goddamned voice that he heard so often now that it was begining to sound much nicer...

"What the bloody hell do you want you git?"

Antonio's face brightened when he realised that he had finally gotten a reaction from the stubborn Brit, the complete opposite of said Brit's reaction who instantly froze and muttered various swears under his breath.

Arthur had realised that the Spainard was following him only a few blocks back and had tried to get the idiot off his trail, to no apparent avail. The git had followed him all the way to a shady part of the park he had tried to hide in, and his response had only given the git a reason to hang around.

"Ah, Arturo, I have been trying for so long to talk to you!"

Arthur's eye twitched at the use of the Spanish version of his name. Bloody gits who liked to kill his name...

"Yes, well, you have my attention now, so what do you want?"

Antonio broke out into a huge smile and lerched forward, hugging the Brit and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hola, mi amigo!"

And with that he ran off, leaving a rather flustered Brit behind him, holding his cheek delicately in his palm.

Arthur had refused to speak to Antonio after that, causing the tanned man to follow him more in an attempt to find forgiveness. Of course, that forgiveness came when Antonio finally got to the point and just kissed the Brit on the lips, causing two things to happen.

1) Arthur froze, kissed back, realised what he was doing and pushed the bloody wanker off

and 2) Antonio confessed his love for Arthur, something the Brit found hard to believe and procceded to turn down the git in the hopes of him going away.

Antonio only starved for his attention more, trying to prove to Arthur that he really did love him. Soon enough, Arthur gave up and just dated the idiot in the hopes that he would satisfy Antonio's challenge for love and get on with his life. What he didn't expect was that he would soon return the wanker's feelings and fall in love with the idiot more then he expected.

"Arturo, what are you thinking about?"

Arthur looked up at olive green eyes and smiled, a small loving smile that made his features look softer and made the Spaniard's heart flutter.

"Us... And how happy I am..."

Antonio looked down at Arthur from his perch on the blonde's lap and smiled, leaning forward so that their lips were barely touching.

"Good. Te amo, Arturo... Te amo..."

And with that he shut his eyes and closed the gap between the two, holding the Brit's head in his hands, gently rubbing the side of his pale face with his thumbs.

Arthur smiled into the kiss before his eyes slowly shut, circling his arms around the smaller form sitting on him, rubbing the small of his precious love's back. He enjoyed the slow kiss, liking the way Antonio's hands felt on his face, and only broke it when they were running low on air, pressing his forehead to the brunette's own, looking deep into the sparking, olive eyes.

"I love you too, Antonio, and I always will."

Antonio smiled and nuzzled into Arthur's chest, his head tucked safely under the other's chin. If only the two knew what was going to happen next. Maybe then Antonio would have tried that little bit harder to fight for his love's attention, or maybe he would have never tried at all.

* * *

><p>Gah, this is so bad! DX It's one of those stories that you think is gonna be great and looks fine when you write it but acutally ends up crap TT-TT<p>

Well, please give me feedback. If I get flames then I won't really care. I can tell that my writing has drastically gone down hill in the last few years as some of the things I wrote when I was younger are much better then what I write now.

Also, I am looking for people to RP with, someone who can keep a storyline going while staying in character. No offence to my friends, but they seem to be absolutely rubbish at keeping the RP in check and it gets kind of annoying and boring. Please PM me if you want to RP!

And on that note, I'll see you next time. Cheerio!


End file.
